From here to heaven to a very dark place
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Post Life is not a fairytale. The past continues to haunt Brooke and True struggles to come to terms with her self views are welcome.
1. The day when everything changes

Date: 12-20-08

Situation: True's birth

Scene 1: Clothes Over Bros

(Brooke is sitting down at a desk exploring the internet when Victoria bothers her)

Victoria(yelling): Brooke Penelope Davis, Clothes Over Bros isn't a maternity store

Brooke(complaining): But I am having a baby

Victoria: Your daughter will be a bastard, I hope you do know that, right?

Brooke: She is still going to be apart of my life no matter what you say

Victoria: Your daughter will ruin your life

Brooke(looking down at her dress, she makes a very surprising discovery): OH MY GOD, my water just broke

Victoria: You should take the bus to the hospital because I am not driving you there

Brooke(in the mist of having a contraction, she begs): I am having a baby, is it ever possible for you to be nice for once?

Victoria(with a sigh): Alright, I will take you to the hospital

* * *

><p>Scene: The highway-car ride to the hospital<p>

Brooke (crying, she screams as she struggles through a contraction): AHA..AHA..AHA..AHA

Victoria (angry): Why do you have to scream all the time?

Brooke (sobbing): I am in pain

Victoria: Your pain doesn't surprise me

Brooke (texting on her cellphone): Peyton, I am in labor. Please go to the hospital as soon as possible.

Victoria: Why are you texting Peyton? She probably won't show up for the birth.

Brooke (yelling in between contractions): True best friends never let each other down

Victoria: You better not give birth in the car

Brooke (developing the urge to push): I have to push, the baby won't wait much longer.

Victoria (driving the car in to the hospital parking lot): We are here at the hospital, are you happy now?

Brooke (limping out of the car, she heads toward the front entrance): I can take care of myself. I don't need your help anymore.

Victoria (following behind Brooke): I am not going anywhere. I want to be here just in case anything bad happens to you or the baby.

* * *

><p>Scene: Hospital- The waiting Area<p>

Brooke (screams as she bends over in pain ): AHA..AHA..AHA

Victoria (to anyone): HELP! MY DAUGHTER is in labor

Nurse (assisting Brooke into a wheelchair): Sweetheart, you can sit down in this wheelchair. I will take you to a delivery room.

Brooke (in the mist of having a contraction): Thanks

Peyton (running into Brooke's arms): Hello, mother to be

Brooke (crying tears of joy): I thank you for attending True's birth

Peyton (smiling): No problem

Lucas (panicky, he runs into the building): Did I miss anything? Has the baby been born yet?

Victoria (to Lucas): What the hell are you doing here?

Lucas: I am here for Brooke

Brooke (in between contractions): Lucas, you didn't miss anything

Lucas (relieved): Thank Goodness

Nurse: I was just about to take Brooke to her room

Brooke (squeezing Lucas' hand): I thank you for coming to the hospital. I need female support this time around. I hope you won't mind waiting in the lobby.

Lucas (squeezing Brooke's hand): I am cool with your decision

Brooke: I want you and Peyton to be True's guardians if I may die in childbirth

Peyton: Wow, Brooke, thats quite a honor

Lucas (removes a strand of hair away from Brooke's face): You are not going to die. How can you think about death at this time?

Brooke (rubbing her stomach): Life is unpredictable

Victoria: Brooke, I am your mother. You should let me raise True.

Brooke (struggling through a contraction): Ouch..

Nurse (pushing Brooke's wheelchair): Lets meet this baby then

* * *

><p>Scene: The Delivery Room<p>

Action: Brooke endures a long and difficult labor

Brooke (screaming as she holds onto Peyton): AHA..AHA..AHA..AHA

Peyton (emotional, she strokes Brooke's hair): It grieves my heart to see you in pain, my friend

Brooke (sobbing): I am having my first baby. I shouldn't be in this much pain. A long and difficult labor, is this normal for first time mothers?

Peyton (sniffling): God bless your heart. You are a warrior princess.

Brooke: I thank you for being my laboring coach

Peyton (laughing): No problem

Victoria (annoyed): I don't know what I am doing here. Brooke, you don't need my help.

Brooke (squeezing Victoria's hand): Your presence is greatly appreciated

Doctor (walking into the room): Brooke, its time for your annual checkup

Brooke (praying): Please let me be fully dilated

Doctor (checking Brooke's cervix): Your cervix is not fully dilated to ten centimeters

Everyone (shocked): What?!

Doctor: Brooke, you are still in the beginning stages of labor

Brooke (exhausted, she complains): I don't know how long I can keep on going. Whenever will I reach the pushing stage?

Doctor (leaving the room): Just have patience. You will be fully dilated in no time. I'll be back to check you again.

Victoria (packing up Brooke's things): So its another false alarm just like the previous days. We should get back to work then.

Brooke (in the middle of a painful contraction): The birth is imminent, no doubt. We must stay put and wait for the baby to come.

Victoria (with a sigh): Alright

Brooke (grabs hold of her stomach in pain): Ouch..

Peyton (concerned): Whats the matter?

Brooke: The baby just did a somersault

Peyton: True might be a gymnast someday

Brooke (laughing): maybe

Peyton (leaving the room): I have to talk to Lucas

Scene: The Waiting Room

Peyton (sitting beside Lucas): Hello Love

Lucas (looks up from his book): How is Brooke and the baby doing?

Peyton: Brooke's labor is going painfully slow. The labor can probably can go on throughout the night. Prayers are much needed.

Lucas (worried): So its really that serious?!

Peyton (choked up): Yes

Lucas (touching Peyton's growing baby bump): How are you feeling?

Peyton (rubbing her stomach): Brooke's condition has given me insight on what to expect

Lucas: When are you going to tell Brooke about the pregnancy?

Peyton: I am planning to tell Brooke sometime after True's birth. I don't want my happiness to overshadow her joy.

Victoria (panicky, she approaches Lucas and Peyton): Brooke's labor is progressing really fast. Its almost time for the baby to be born.

(Peyton kisses Lucas and then walks with Victoria back to the delivery room where Brooke is getting ready to push)

* * *

><p>Scene: The Hospital-Delivery Room-Brooke is giving birth<p>

Brooke(crying out in pain, she screams): AHA..AHA..AHA

Obgyn: Brooke, you need to stop pushing

Brooke(having an urge to push again): I can't...I can't stop pushing..I want this baby to come out of me

Obgyn: Brooke, please stop pushing right now

Brooke(worried): Why?

Obgyn: The baby has changed positions. The baby's butt is coming out first before her head.

Brooke: So what?

Obgyn: You won't be able to push this baby out because it is breached

Brooke: And yet I want to try to push her out

Obgyn(inserting a vacuum into Brooke's vagina): Then I will have to use a vacuum

Brooke (crying as she screams from contractions): AHA..AHA..AHA

Peyton (squeezing Brooke's hand): You can do this, Brooke, I have faith in you

Brooke (still screaming, she grabs hold of Peyton): AHA..AHA..AHA

Victoria (stroking Brooke's hair): You are very strong, my darling daughter

Brooke (sobbing, she begs anyone): OH GOD, I just hate breached babies. Can someone please get this baby out of me?

Obgyn: Brooke, you can always have a cesarean section

Brooke (still determined): No, I refuse to have a cesarean section

Victoria (yelling at Brooke): You could die if you have this baby naturally

Brooke (in between contractions): I don't want you and Peyton to fight over who will be in the delivery room with me. I want both of you to witness the birth.

Peyton (stroking Brooke's hair): I understand

Brooke (struggling through a really bad contraction): AHA..AHA...AHA

Obgyn (assuring Brooke): The baby will see the light at the end of the tunnel if you keep on pushing harder

Brooke (continuing to push): OK, I am working on it

Obgyn (pulling the baby out of Brooke): Bear down, Brooke, push more harder.

Brooke (overcome with pain and pressure, she screams): AHA..AHA..AHA

Obgyn (giving the baby to Brooke to hold): Here is your beautiful daughter, Brooke

Brooke (sobbing as she holds the baby): I love you, my precious miracle baby

Peyton (overcome with emotion): True Elizabeth Davis is just so cute. Ted is just as beautiful as her wonderful mother.

Victoria (choked up): I love my granddaughter

* * *

><p>Scene: Hospital Delivery Room- After True's birth<p>

(Brooke is resting in the bed still recovering from giving birth to her daughter, True Elizabeth Davis)

Brooke(to Peyton): I have been waiting for True for so long that I can't believe she is here, she is finally here with me

Peyton: Thankfully, the wait is over now and I can exhale

Brooke(looking down at True who is resting in her arms): Wow, Ted, you are surely a very big girl. You are the cutest little thing that I have ever seen in my life.

Obgyn: Brooke, I have some bad news for you

Brooke(with curiosity): What is it?

Obgyn: You can't have anymore children as the result of having complications during the birth of your daughter

Brooke(choked up): I understand

Obgyn(leaving the room): Good luck to you, Brooke Davis

Brooke(with a sad tone in her voice): thanks

Victoria(yelling): How could you do this to me?

Brooke(confused): I don't understand

Victoria(still yelling): I want you to give me some more grandchildren

Brooke: I have already given you a grandchild

Victoria: But still one grandchild is never enough because we have a family business to run

Brooke: True will help us run Clothes Over Bros

Victoria: True is a bastard so she isn't entitled to ownership over the store

Brooke: Whatever happened to loving your granddaughter?

Victoria: You were raped, therefore I don't really have to love True. True has brought disgrace upon our family and we will never be the same again.

Brooke: Come on, I have just given birth and you want to start again with all of this crap

Victoria: You could of had it all, baby girl. I expected for you to marry a rich man and to have a lot of children.

Brooke: I am sorry for ruining your plans

Victoria: I refuse to accept your apology because you have ruined my life in the process of destroying your reputation

Brooke(crying): How can you be so coldhearted?

Victoria(leaving the room): It is a little thing known as life so get used to it

Lucas (walking into the room): Uncle Lucas is now in the building

Peyton: Elvis is now in the building

Lucas(laughing): Yeah

Brooke (placing True in Lucas' arms): True say hello to your Uncle Lucas

Lucas (holding True in his arms): I have been waiting all day for you, precious little angel

Brooke: Luke, I apologize for making you wait outside the delivery room. I needed female support.

Lucas: Brooke, I understand you and forgive you. I heard you screaming from outside the delivery room. I became worried about your health and the baby's health. Was giving birth really that hard and painful for you?

Brooke (choked up): I was in a lot of pain because True was breached. True's butt was coming out first before her head. Her position required for the doctor to use a vacuum.

Lucas (choked up): I am happy that you survived through the giving birth process. I can't imagine my life without you or True in it.

Brooke (wiping a tear away from her eyes): The feeling is mutual

Peyton (to Lucas): When can I hold my goddaughter?

Lucas (placing True in Peyton's arms): You can hold True right now

Peyton (holding True, she says to the sleeping baby): You are surely a miracle, precious little princess

Brooke (crying): I wish Victoria could love me nearly as much as I love True

Lucas: By the way, Hurricane Victoria passed me by on her way out of the delivery room. I remember she cursed me out.

Brooke (sobbing): Welcome to the club, Luke. Today is the day when everything changes.

Lucas: Its Victoria's loss and not yours

* * *

><p>Scene: Brooke's Hospital Room<p>

Situation: Millicent visits Brooke and True

Millicent (walking through the door): Hello, Brooke

Brooke (holding True, she glows with happiness): Hello, Millie

Millicent (studying Brooke): You are glowing with happiness

Brooke: I view life differently now all thanks to my daughter

Millicent: What is her name?

Brooke: Her name is True Elizabeth Davis

Millicent (talking to the baby): Hello True, I am your aunt Millie

(The baby cooes in which makes Brooke and Millicent laugh)

Millicent: I apologize for missing the birth. I was taking care of the store in your absence. How was the birth?

Brooke (choked up): Giving birth was difficult. True's feet came out first before her head. The doctor used a vacuum to get her out.

Millicent: I am happy your strong enough to survive through all that pain

Brooke: I thank you for checking up on me. I guess you are also here to update our company's facebook status.

Millicent (uses her cellphone to log into facebook): Yes, Brooke. Your fans, our clients do want a status update. What do you want me to tell them?

Brooke: You can tell them that I had a baby girl named True Elizabeth Davis. We will have to stay in the hospital for a few days. Overall, we are doing fantastic.

Millicent (updating the company's facebook status): Ok, the deed is done

Brooke: Thanks


	2. Oceanirvana

Date: 12-22-2008

Brooke's p.o.v

Tears of an angel rain on my parade and causes me emotional pain

End of the masquerade as we know it so we just let tomorrow drown herself in sorrow

Another dead sparrow kisses the ground and sleeps safe and sound underneath a weeping willow tree

Raindrops keep falling down on my head and I can't stop crying

Sorrowful lamentations lead me nowhere, but to the abyss


	3. You could of had it all, baby girl

Date: 12-24-2008

Situation:After a difficult birth experience, Brooke is finally discharged from the hospital. Peyton is kind enough to pick up Brooke from the hospital. Victoria and Millicent are busy with the store as usual.

Brooke (passing by the nursery in a wheel chair): OH, look at all of the pretty babies. I don't see my baby anywhere, where is my daughter?

Peyton (pushing Brooke's wheel chair toward the exit door): Here she comes

Nurse (placing True into Brooke's arms): True is surely a miracle

Brooke (smiling): I know

Nurse (walking away from Brooke and Peyton): God bless you

Peyton (helping Brooke into truck): My family is finally complete

Brooke (putting on her seat belt): We had a rough start, but never lost heart

Peyton (settling True into her car seat): You are surely a big girl, True. Please don't grow up too fast.

(Delighted, True just cooes making Brooke and Peyton laugh. Peyton is kind enough to help Brooke and True get settled in their house)

Date: 12-25-08

Scene: Christmas Morning-Brooke's house

(Peyton has decided to join Brooke and True for Christmas. They have gathered around the Christmas Tree to open up their gifts)

Brooke: Peyton, I thank you for celebrating Christmas with True and me

Peyton(laughing): No problem

Brooke: True will be upstairs sleeping in her crib if you don't mind

Peyton: No, I don't mind at all

Brooke(looking at the gifts stacked up underneath the tree): OH Look at all of these gifts. I never knew that I was loved this much.

Peyton(laughing): You deserve it, girlie

Brooke(referring to True): Ted is the best Christmas gift that I could ever receive in my life

Peyton: How has giving birth and then becoming a mother changed your outlook on life?

Brooke: True's birth and motherhood has taught me how truly fragile, precious and short life really is. I should never take anything for granted.

Peyton: Your mother is suppose to be here with you. I wonder where she is?

Brooke(choked up): You know how Victoria is

Peyton(choked up): Victoria doesn't want anything to do with you, therefore she buries herself in her work

Brooke: Thats correct

Peyton: Thats so sad

Brooke: At least I will not have to spend Christmas alone this year

Peyton: I don't understand why you wanted to spend Christmas all alone in the first place

Brooke: Nobody wants to spend time with me anymore

Peyton: Thats untrue

Brooke: I thank you for making time for me

Peyton(giving an unopened gift to Brooke): Anyway, I brought this gift for True

Brooke(curious, she opens the gift): I wonder what it is

Peyton: It is baby clothes

Brooke(embracing Peyton): Thanks, Peyton

Peyton: I knew True needed some more clothes so I decided to buy her some more clothes

Brooke(smiling): Thats so sweet of you

Peyton: Who needs a mother like Victoria when you have a friend like me?

Brooke(choked up): But still I wish Victoria would love me for once

-Brooke's Flashback-

Date: 11-18-2008

Situation: Hospital-Ultrasound Test

Brooke (crying as she listens to the baby's heartbeat): I have another human being growing inside of me, it's amazing. Hearing my baby's heartbeat is music to my ears.

Obgyn: The baby's heartbeat sounds good and the placenta is still intact

Brooke (still crying): My beautiful little angel is surely a fighter. All of my prenatal visits have made me to fall even deeper in love with my baby girl.

Peyton (choked up): Please stop crying. You are making me want to cry.

Brooke (sniffling): I am sorry

Obgyn: Brooke, you must take it easy in your condition. The baby's survival depends a lot on your survival.

Brooke (looking at the screen): Is it reality or just my imagination that my baby is making funny faces at me?

Peyton (to Brooke): True is your secret admirer

Brooke: God forbid she becomes my old high school self

Peyton: True has her own destiny

Obgyn: December is almost here and I bet you are excited about giving birth. You might have yourself a Christmas baby.

Brooke (becoming nauseous at the thought of the birth): Somewhat

Obgyn: Where is the baby's father?

Brooke (thinking about her rapist): He is out of the picture, it's complicated

Peyton: Don't worry, Brooke. You will survive.

Brooke: I thank God for friends like you. I love you, Peyton Sawyer.

Peyton: The feeling is mutual

Place: Brooke's house-after the ultrasound test

Event: Brooke's baby shower

Brooke (walking through the front door): I don't want to have a baby shower

Peyton (following behind Brooke): That's too bad

Millicent and Haley (shouting): Surprise!

Brooke (startled, she yells): OH MY GOD

Peyton: We are at your baby shower, Brooke

Brooke (choked up): I thought I told you that I didn't want to have a baby shower

Peyton (laughing): I am sorry

Brooke (crying): I didn't want one, but I thank you for giving me a baby shower

Peyton: You are welcome

Brooke (touching her stomach hoping to feel the baby kick): I am getting as big as my house

Peyton (laughing): But still you are beautiful

Brooke (looking around for Victoria): I don't see my mother anywhere. I wonder why she didn't show up for the baby shower.

Peyton (choked up): You know how Victoria is

Brooke (choked up): She could've at least given me a gift

Haley (giving Brooke a gift): Brooke, this gift is from your mother

Brooke (opening up the gift): Thank God, Victoria did think about me for once

Millicent (curious): Brooke, what did Victoria give you?

Brooke (holding up a snow globe): Victoria gave me a snow globe


	4. Cling to me forever

Date: 12-28-2008

Brooke's p.o.v

Express yourself and I will never judge you

My friend, I miss you very much

Breathe me

Remember me

Always present unbreakable attachment

Communication connects your heart to mine

Exhale and inhale my love for you like oxygen through your lungs

Meant to live for something more

Endless distance separates us until you reconnect with me


	5. The Gift of Mercy

Date: 1-11-09

Scene: Clothes Over Bros

Situation: Brooke has returned to work from Maternity Leave

Brooke(pushing True's stroller, she enters the store): Good Morning

Millicent: Good morning, Brooke, welcome back to Clothes Over Bros

Brooke(smiling): Thanks, Millie

Mercy: Good morning,

Brooke(suspicious of Mercy): Good morning, who are you?

Mercy: My name is Mercy James and your mom hired me to work here

Brooke(yelling at Victoria): You are not allowed to hire people until I approve of them first

Victoria: Clothes Over Bros is our company, remember?

Brooke: But still..

Victoria: I can do whatever I want to since I own apart of the company. While you were on maternity leave, I interviewed Mercy and I was impressed with her resume.

Brooke: How did you know if I would like Mercy?

Victoria: Mercy is only just nineteen, but she comes from a very rich family

Brooke: But still...

Victoria: Mercy is going nowhere so get used to it

Brooke(to Mercy): I give you permission to work here at Clothes Over Bros

Mercy(smiling): Thanks, Brooke

(All a sudden True starts crying and Brooke tends to her)

Brooke(holding True): Please stop crying, True, everything is going to be alright

Victoria: True is going to distract you from working. I don't understand why you decided to bring her to work with you.

Brooke(complaining): I don't know anyone that can babysit her. Besides, I love always having her around me.

Victoria(with a sigh): Mothers and babies

Brooke(threatening Victoria): True will run you out of business someday

Victoria(doubtful): I'll doubt it

Peyton (walking into the store): Good morning, everybody

Victoria (to Peyton): What the hell are you doing here?

Peyton: I am here to buy clothes. I am also here for Brooke.

Brooke (embracing Peyton): Thanks

Peyton: No problem, B

Brooke: So how I may help you?

Peyton (rubbing her growing baby bump): I am here to buy maternity clothes

Brooke (curious): For who?

Peyton (smiling, she glows): I am pregnant

Brooke (excited): OH MY GOD, I am going to be an auntie

(True starts crying and Millicent tends to her)

Peyton: I am currently five months pregnant. The baby will born sometime in May. Lucas and me are looking forward to our daughter's arrival.

Brooke: Why didn't you tell me about your pregnancy earlier?

Peyton: I was concerned more about you and True. I didn't want my good news to outshine your happiness.

Brooke (choked up): Peyton, I thank you for sharing your good news with me. You and Lucas will be such wonderful parents.

Peyton (smiling): Thanks

Victoria (angry, she yells): Girls, I have a store to run. I need money.

Peyton (carrying stack of maternity clothes to the cash register): I want to buy these clothes

(Mercy rings up the clothes and gives Peyton change along with a receipt. Peyton embraces Brooke then leaves the store with a bag of clothing)


	6. God bless the lonely hearts

Date: 4-5-2024

Brooke's p.o.v

Love and friendship is on the horizon for this lonesome dove

Open creative mind step away from the shadows and breathe

Never shut the world out of your life because you have made a positive difference

Extraterrestrial superstar touch the sky

Longing for the spotlight, never be afraid to dream big

You are beautiful and perfect just the way you are


	7. Never Pretty Enough, Never Good Enough

Date: 4-6-2024

Scene: New York City

Scene 1: Brooke and True's hotel Room

(A thirty six year old Brooke Davis wakes up in bed and discovers her boyfriend, Austin Johnson is gone. She finds a handwritten note on his side of the bed and reads it)

Brooke(reading the note): Dear my beloved Brooke, I have decided to leave you because I have fallen in love with another woman

(Devastated, a heartbroken Brooke then starts crying. She continues to cry until True (15 ongoing 16) enters the room)

True: Good morning, mom

Brooke(choked up): Good morning, Ted

True(concerned): Why are you so sad?

Brooke(showing True the note): Austin left us

True(choked up): I'm sorry

Brooke(sobbing): I don't understand why I can't keep a man. I can't believe that I traveled all this way to New York for a man who doesn't love me.

True: Its his loss, never forget that. It is not your fault no matter what.

Brooke(making up the bed): Anyway, we are going to be late for the fashion show. The fashion show starts at 8:00 and it is already 7:30.

True(leaving Brooke's room): You're right

Scene 2: The Fashion Show

(Brooke and Victoria are backstage looking at True walking down the runway)

Victoria: Brooke, your daughter is too fat to be a model

Brooke: I can't believe you are saying bad things about your granddaughter

Victoria: We need to fire her

Brooke: But she is my daughter

Victoria: She will never be pretty enough, she will never be good enough

Brooke: There you go again on your Rachel soapbox. True is no Rachel so please don't make her into Rachel.

(True walks backstage capturing all of Brooke's attention)

True: How did I do on the runway?

Victoria: You moved as slow as a turtle

True: Excuse me, what?

Brooke: You did a great job, True

True: Thanks, Mom

Victoria: Anyway, True, you suck at modeling

True: Victoria, you don't hate the other models. I don't understand why you hate me so much.

Victoria: You are a bastard and you have ruined my daughter's life. You were never conceived in love because you were born as the result of rape.

True(looking at Brooke in shock): Mom, is it true?

Brooke(crying): Yes

True(angry, she yells at Brooke): I hate you

Brooke(sobbing): True...

True(crying, she runs away from Brooke and Victoria): I hate both of you

Victoria(pulling Brooke into an embrace): You are better off without True

Brooke(breaking away from Victoria): Please shut up before I fire you

Victoria: You can't fire me because I am your mother

Brooke(yelling): You were never my mother

(Victoria and Brooke hear screams somewhere far off into the distance. They run to see what all of the commotion is about. They find a crowd gathered around True who is having a seizure on the floor)

True (clinging onto Brooke): Mom, please save me

Brooke (hysterical, she yells at anyone): My daughter has epilepsy. Someone please 911 right now.

Victoria (dialing 911 on her cellphone): I will call 911

Brooke: Thanks

(Ten minutes later ambulance workers storm back stage. The fashion show stops for a moment giving True enough time to be transported to the hospital. Heavyhearted, Brooke follows the ambulance to the hospital in her limousine. Victoria is left in charge of the fashion show until Brooke returns)

Scene: True's hospital room

Brooke (crying, she sits down at True's bedside): Please wake up, baby

True (opening her eyes): I am still alive

Brooke (hugging True): Thank God, you are alive

True (breaking out of Brooke's embrace): Please don't touch me

Brooke (shocked and confused): Why not?!

True (angry, she yells): You never wanted me. You don't deserve my love.

Brooke: I saved your life. That has to count for something, right?

True (still yelling): Your good deeds will never change things between us

Brooke (yelling): Young lady, you should show me more respect since I am your mother. I cared enough to give you life. I have made a lot of sacrifices for you throughout the years.

True (yelling): You are a liar, please leave me alone

(Angry, Brooke slams the door behind her and returns to the fashion show)


	8. Nevertheless Insecure

Date: 4-6-2024

True's p.o.v

Under pressure and imperfect

Nobody's fault but mine

Wake me up inside

Overly sensitive low self esteem

Rain will fall and redefine my life

The tracks of my tears and fears

Here I go again digging a bigger deeper hole for myself

You take me for granted everyday


	9. Regret to Forget to Remember My December

Date: 4-7-2024

Scene: Airplane

Situation: True, Brooke and Victoria are going back to One Tree Hill. True is still mad at Brooke

Brooke: We need to talk, True

True: Is it reality or my imagination that I hear someone talking to me?

Brooke: I am talking to you

True: You never wanted me so why should I give into you?

Brooke: I am your mother

True: You were never my mother

Brooke: I will always be your mother for as long as you continue to breathe

True: I can't wait for the airplane to land in Tree Hill. I will find myself another mother the moment when we arrive in Tree Hill

Brooke: Whats wrong with me?

True: You don't love me

Brooke: You have been ignoring me ever since the fashion show. How long are you going to keep on ignoring me?

True: Until the day I die

Brooke(yelling at Victoria): I hate you for brainwashing my daughter

Victoria: She needed to know the truth

True(closing her eyes): I am going to take a nap

Brooke(yelling): True Elizabeth Davis, we are going to talk first

True(reopening her eyes): You want to talk so start talking

Brooke(crying): I was raped, but your life has never been a mistake. I have always loved you ever since the day I knew that I would become your mother.

True: Has your rapist been caught yet?

Brooke: No, I will never be at peace with myself until my rapist has been put into jail

True(holding Brooke's hand): I love you, mom

Brooke(removing a strand of hair away from True's face): I love you, never forget that

Scene: One Tree Hill Airport

Situation: Lucas (38), Peyton (38) along with their daughters, Sawyer (14 ongoing 15) and Lucky (13) welcome back Brooke, True and Victoria to One Tree Hill

Brooke (whispering to True): I know how much you hate me. You are off the hook. Now is your chance to escape. I won't chase after you.

True (running into Peyton's arms): Hello, Auntie Peyton

Peyton (smiling): Hello, True

Lucas: True, I hope you were a good girl in New York.

True: I was a good girl, Uncle Lucas

Brooke (whispering to Victoria): True is going to leave me just like all of my old past lovers someday

Victoria (whispering to Brooke: You are more better off being alone in the end

(Joyfully, Lucky and Sawyer run into Brooke's arms. A smile comes across Brooke's face. Lucas, Peyton and True join on in the big bear hug. Hopeful, Brooke forgets about her problems for once. Jealously consumes Victoria as usual)


	10. Cherish your tears

Date: 4-7-2024

True's p.o.v

Choked up, you give into your

pain and get yourself some

tissues because you know

you are getting ready to cry.

Heart broken, You can't try

to pretend you are fine in my

presence. You cherish your tears

because your tears make you

lose grasp on your fears. I

see you cry and your fragility

becomes my frailty eventually

becoming a fatality. I allow myself

to cry and I cherish my tears more

than the food I eat.


	11. Reopening old wounds, death becomes her

Date: 4-7-2024

Scene: Nighttime-One Tree Hill-Brooke's house

(While Brooke and True are sleeping, a burglar enters the house. The burglar is the same man who raped Brooke a long time ago. The burglar finds True to be very attractive and tries to rape her)

Rapist(getting on top of True's body): Hello, my sexy goddess

True(startled, she screams): AHA..AHA

Rapist(slapping True): Please shut up, bitch

True(still screaming): AHA..AHA

Rapist(undressing True): Whats underneath the clothes, Brooke Davis?

True(confused): Brooke Davis?

Rapist(beginning his descent into True's pants): Please shut up and be cool

True(hysterical, she fights the rapist off her body): You will never get into my pants

Rapist(slapping True): Please shut up, Brooke Davis

True(screaming, she calls out for Brooke): MOM,,,,MOM...MOM

Brooke(carrying a gun, she enters True's room): Don't worry, True, I am here

Rapist(walking toward Brooke): Whats underneath the clothes, Brooke Davis?

Brooke Davis: I have heard those words before

Rapist(seducing Brooke): I remember we made love over 15 years ago

Brooke(shooting the rapist in the head): I remember you raped me back then

Rapist (taking off his mask): Its me, Xavier

Brooke (angry, she uses her gun to shoot Xavier in the heart): Burn in hell, Xavier

(Unconscious, Xavier falls to the ground and Brooke is overcome with grief. In the meantime, a lightheaded True falls down on the floor and starts having a seizure.)

Scene: True's hospital Room

True (waking up from her coma, she calls out for Brooke): MOM...MOMMA..MOMMY

Brooke (sitting down at True's bedside, Brooke takes True's hand in hers): Yes, True, I am here

True (looking around her surroundings): Why did you bring me to the hospital?

Brooke (crying): Honey, you had a seizure at home. The doctor said you need to take it easy since you have epilepsy.

True: Whatever happened to Xavier?

Brooke: Xavier is dead and gone forever

True: I assume Xavier raped you and thats how you became pregnant with me.

Brooke (stroking True's hair): Your life is not a mistake no matter what

True: So do you finally have closure?

Brooke: Somewhat

True (embracing Brooke): I love you

Brooke (kissing True's forehead): I love you too


	12. Beyond the lights

Date: 4-8-2024

Brooke's p.o.v (internal thoughts)

Beyond the lights, my life is less glamorous. I struggle with my rape, abortion and an endless cycle of heart breaks. My daughter travels down a path of self

destruction. Besides a potential suicide, I have to worry about True's epilepsy. Who knew life could be so confusing and complicated?

* * *

><p>Scene: Brooke's flashback<p>

_Place: Tric_

_Situation: Brooke meets Austin for the first time_

_Action: Deep in thought, Brooke sits at the bar. She watches True dance and have fun with her friends. An attractive young man soon captures Brooke's attention._

_Brooke (to the man): Hello sexy, whats your name?_

_The man: My name is Austin Johnson. What is your name, sweetheart?_

_Brooke: I am Brooke Davis. I own clothes over Bros. You probably have heard of me._

_Austin: Yes. I have heard of you. I never thought I would meet you._

_Brooke: I hope you are not a reporter that is undercover_

_Austin: I am not a reporter. I am a journalist._

_Brooke: I have always liked intelligent guys_

_Austin: So tell me about your life_

_True (ecstatic, she approaches Brooke): Tonight has been the best night ever_

_Brooke: I am happy for you_

_True (walking back into the crowd): I'll talk to you later_

_Brooke: OK, Honey_

_Austin: Is she your sister or cousin?_

_Brooke: No, she is my daughter. Her name is True._

_Austin: Where is the father?_

_Brooke (lying): It was an immaculate conception_

_Austin (shocked and confused): What?!_

_Brooke (somewhat emotional, she whispers into Austin's ear): I was raped_

_Austin (sympathetic): I understand_

_Brooke (fighting back tears): The pregnancy and birth were rough. I consider True to be a miracle. She entered my life at age 20. I am now 36._

_Austin: I have respect and admiration for single mothers_

_Brooke (squeezing Austin's hand): How about we talk more at my house?_

_Austin: I accept the invitation_

_(And the rest is history)_

* * *

><p>Date: Still 4-8-2024<p>

Brooke's p.o.v

The last things that I remember before fainting were: True's breakdown, True's seizure and experiencing painful abdominal cramps. Here I am now in a hospital bed

instead of at home where I belong. Thankfully, Lucas is keeping me company. I don't know how True is doing. I am not well enough to see her right now. Lucas checks

up on True and gives me a status update from time to time. Just as when I am out of the woods, the doctor rains on my parade. "You had a miscarriage" the doctor

concludes reading my test results. This revelation has my mind spinning. I never knew I was pregnant with Austin's baby. "I never knew I was pregnant. I was told

I couldn't have any more babies in the past. How was this pregnancy possible?" I bring to the doctor's attention. "I guess the universe works in mysterious ways. I

am sorry for your loss. The baby was a boy" the doctor discloses. The doctor then walks out of the room and leaves me alone with my grief. I am so engulfed in grief

that I let out a big bombshell on accident. I told Lucas that I had an abortion in high school. I was pregnant with his son at the time. There is no words to describe

Lucas' reaction because he broke my heart in the end.


	13. An Unwanted Life

Scene: Brooke's flashback

Date: 3-14-2007

Scene: Planned Parenthood- The waiting room

(Patiently, Brooke waits to be seen by the doctor. Victoria is with her)

Brooke: You are quiet

Victoria (choked up): So what?

Brooke: I wanna know your thoughts

Victoria: What I have to say will make no difference to you. It feels good to be silent for once.

Brooke (reading Victoria's mind): You don't want me to have an abortion

Victoria: Its your body, its your choice. I will support you no matter what.

Brooke (holding Victoria's hand): Thanks

Nurse: Brooke, the doctor may see you now

Brooke (to Victoria): You can stay here in the waiting area. You don't have to witness the abortion take place.

Victoria (holding Brooke's hand, she walks with her into the doctor's office): We are in this thing together

Scene: Doctor's office-Operation

Action: Brooke lays down on a table wearing a gown. She squeezes Victoria's hand when the pain becomes too much to bear. Brooke doesn't love the baby therefore she shows no emotion regarding its death. After the procedure, the doctor washes his hands clean of the devil's bloodshed. Brooke's life remains stuck in the crossfire. She had killed Lucas' baby. She doesn't want to ruin Lucas' happiness, therefore she never tells him about the baby.


	14. The moment I saw you cry

Song:Cry by Mandy Moore

I'll always remember it was late afternoon, it lasted forever and ended so soon, you were all by yourself staring up at a dark gray sky, I was changed

Date: still 4-8-2014-After the hospital discharge

Place: Brooke's house-The Drive way

Action: Millicent drops off Brooke and True at home

Millicent (parking the car in the drive way): Welcome back home

True (moody, she marches out of the car and right into the house): Goodbye

Millicent (to Brooke): Are you going to chase after your daughter?

Brooke (stares deep outside the window): I am not ready to talk to True yet

Millicent: Why not?!

Brooke: I want to put the pieces of my life back together first

Millicent: So what are you going to do until that time comes?

Brooke: Millie, you can escort me to my memorial garden

Millicent (helps Brooke out of the car): I never knew you had a memorial garden

Brooke (holding Millicent's arm, she escorts Millicent to her backyard): The memorial garden is located back here in my backyard

Millicent (looks at the garden): Your garden is beautiful

Brooke (choked up): Thanks

In places noone will find all your feelings so deep inside, it was then that I realized that forever was in your eyes, the moment I saw you cry

Brooke (emotional, sits down on the bench): I created this garden from a place of joy and pain. I come here everyday to meditate.

Millicent (wipes a tear off Brooke's face): Why are you emotional?

Brooke (sobbing): Today I miscarried Austin's baby. I never knew I was pregnant. Lucas kept me company at the hospital. I let out a big bombshell on accident. I told Lucas that I was pregnant with his baby in high school. I had an abortion without his consent and now he hates me. Both of the babies that I lost were boys.

Millicent (sympathetic, she holds Brooke for a while): I am here for you anytime, Brooke

It was late in September and I'd seen you before, you were always the cool one but I was never that sure, you were all by yourself staring up at a dark gray sky, I was changed

Peyton (angry, she enters the memorial garden): Brooke Penelope Davis

Brooke (frightened): Peyton..

Millicent (exits the garden): I'll talk to you later, Brooke

Brooke (embraces Millicent): I thank you for your help, Millie

Millicent (walking away from Brooke): You are welcome

Peyton (aggressive, she pulls Brooke to the side): Lucas just told me the most disturbing thing ever

Brooke (shivering): I was pregnant with Lucas' baby in high school. I terminated the pregnancy.

Peyton (shouting): Why did you wait all these years to tell Lucas about the abortion?

Brooke (choked up): Lucas was dating you at the time. I didn't want to ruin his happiness. If I didn't have the abortion, he wouldn't be married to you or have Lucky and Sawyer. True wouldn't be alive right now as well.

Peyton: You have a point there

Brooke: So are we cool?

Peyton: I am still getting over the shock, but we remain cool

Brooke (fighting back tears): Where does our friendship go from here?

In places noone will find all your feelings so deep inside, it was then that I realized that forever was in your eyes, the moment I saw you cry

Lucas (places his arms around Brooke's waist): I missed you, pretty girl

Brooke (pulls away from Lucas): You are married. I am not your pretty girl anymore.

Lucas (strokes Brooke's hair): We created a life once, remember?!

Brooke (becoming emotional again): I thought you hated me for having the abortion

Lucas: I was getting over the shock, but we remain cool

Brooke (wipes a tear off her eye): Sometimes I wonder what could've should've would've been

Peyton (embraces Brooke): Please don't cry, honey. Lucas and I forgive you. You made the ultimate sacrifice.

I wanted to hold you, I wanted to make it go away, I wanted to know you, I wanted to make your everything alright, I'll always remember it was late afternoon, in places noone will find, in places noone will find, all your feelings so deep inside, it was then that I realized that forever was in your eyes, the moment I saw you cry, in places noone will find, all your feelings so deep inside, it was then that I realized that forever was in your eyes, the moment I saw you cry


	15. Our final farewell

Date: 4-7-2024

Brooke's p.o.v

Out of the clear blue sky,

angels come and surround

you in preparation to take

you home to heaven. Feeling

unwell, your health takes a

dangerous turn for the worst.

You say your last breath and

then embrace your new best

friend, death. Waving goodbye,

your dying spirit disappears off of the

face of the earth. Our final farewell

goes on unspoken while I remain

broken inside. It is finally over

between us, but I still hold onto

your memory like a old fairytale

story and lullaby. Is it reality or

just my imagination that time

is getting shorter. The longer

I grieve, the less stronger that

I become. Today I just want to

cry so please don't try to dry

away my tears. What hurts

the most is the pain of losing

you and missing you daily.

Everything hurts especially

at nighttime whenever your

bright celestial light is gone

every dark gray hour. OH,

how do I wish you were here

to partake in the golden years

with me. I pray you may find

everlasting internal peace

wherever you are resting.


	16. May Angels Lead You In, Hear You Me

Date: Nine months later-12-20-2024

Scene: Heaven-The Garden of Eden

True: Today is a very special day for me because it is my birthday. I would have turned sixteen if I was still living on the earth.

Ellie: True Elizabeth Davis, how do you know it is your birthday?

True: I know it is my birthday by the position of the stars in the sky

Keith Scott: There is a hole in the world. There is a huge hole in Brooke Davis' heart. Your mom misses you, I hope you do know that, right?

True: I don't care

Ellie: Ted, do you miss your old life?

True: No

Keith: Why not?

True: I was bullied all of the time at school. The world will be a better off without me. Everyone especially my mom will forget about me with time, trust me.

Jimmy Edwards: You sound alot like me, True, we are two souls living in the same body.

Keith: But still suicide was never the answer

Quentin Fields(giving True a gift): Happy birthday, Ted, this gift is for you

True(smiling): Thanks, Quentin

Quentin: You should open your gift right now, angel

True(opening up the gift): OK

Jimmy: True, what did Quentin give you?

True(holding up a snow globe): Quentin gave me a snow globe and I love it

Quentin: Cookie, I decided to buy you a snow globe because I knew you loved to collect snow globes

True(smiling): Thats so sweet of you

Quentin(pulling True into an embrace): Come over here, my teddy bear

True(kissing Quentin): I love you

Quentin(kissing True): I love you too

Keith(looking at some lilies): You can find me in the lilies

Ellie(holding Keith's hand): You can find me in the sound of music

True(shaking her snowglobe): You can find me in the snowglobes

Jimmy(smelling some roses): You can find me in the roses


	17. Unconscious butterfly soul

Date: 4-8-2024

Brooke's p.o.v

Endangered species

Unfinished short life

Take a bow, spread your wings and then fly away

Healing hands of fate

Anesthesia never gives you the time of day

Never seeing the sunrise again

Always and forever deceased beloved one rest in peace

Smile down on me from heaven

I am never alone because your spirit is with me

And yet I still miss you


	18. The Ballad of Btrue: essence of BDavis

Date: 12-20-2024

Scene: Reality-The Cemetery-True's grave site

Brooke(crying as she places a bouquet of roses on True's tombstone): Hello, baby, happy birthday to you

Peyton(approaching Brooke): Brooke..

Lucas(following Peyton): Brooke..

Brooke(addressing Lucas and Peyton): Hello, friends from another different lifetime

Peyton: I thought we would be able to find you here

Brooke(referring to True): Today is her birthday

Lucas: Life surely hasn't been the same since Ted died. I can't believe that it has already been a year.

Brooke(crying): I miss Ted so much that I can't stop crying at the thought of her. My life doesn't have a purpose anymore without her alive.

Peyton(choked up): Suicide is never the answer

Brooke(still crying): You should've told that to True

Lucas: God bless her heart, may she rest in peace

Brooke(placing a snow globe down beside the tombstone): This snow globe is for you, my precious baby girl

Lucas(frightened): The cemetery is starting to give me goosebumps. It is filled with so many people that I love. It doesn't need another person.

Peyton: Hopefully, we will grow old together

Brooke: Godspeed

(Scene: Brooke's flashback)

Date: 4-8-2024

Situation: True commits suicide

Scene 1: Nighttime-Brooke's house

(It is eleven o'clock when True walks through the front door. She encounters a very tired and angry Brooke)

Thirty Six year old Brooke (yelling): Young lady, you broke your curfew!

Fifteen year old True (yelling): I am home now so I don't understand why my curfew matters

Brooke: You are suppose to be home by eight. Tonight you arrived home at eleven o'clock.

True: So what?

Brooke: I wonder where have you been all night long?

True: I was at the club

Brooke: True, you are only fifteen years old. You don't deserve to be in the club.

True: I am still going back to Tric no matter what you say

Brooke (taking away True's cellphone and car keys): You are grounded so you will not be able to use your cellphone or drive your car.

True (angry, she marches upstairs to her room): I hate you and your stupid rules

Brooke (yelling back at True): I am trying to protect you

True (shutting her bedroom door): I am better off dead. You never wanted me. You never loved me as a matter as fact.

Scene: True's bedroom

Situation: Suicide

Action: True pulls out from underneath a pillow a rope. She stands on top of the bed and ties the rope around the ceiling fan. She chokes herself to death with the rope. Losing consciousness, the world begins to fade away before her eyes. Heaven's gates open in preparation to receive True Elizabeth Davis.

(Hours later, Brooke wanders into True's room. Brooke discovers an unconscious True hanging from the ceiling fan)

Brooke (sobbing as she unties the rope around True's neck): OH, my precious baby

(Brooke catches the body before it falls down on the floor)

Brooke (calling 911 on her cellphone): Hello, my name is Brooke Davis. I found my fifteen year old daughter hanging from the ceiling fan. I need an ambulance right now because she is unconscious.

Operator: Please hold on tight, an ambulance is on its way to your house.

Brooke (crying, she hangs up the phone): Alright

(Five minutes later, ambulance works show up on the scene and take True to the hospital)

Scene 2: Hospital lobby

Brooke (crying, she buries her face in her hands): Everything is my fault

Thirty seven year old Peyton (correcting Brooke): No, Brooke, everything is not your fault

Brooke (still crying): I can't lose True for she is my life

Doctor (walking toward Brooke and the others): Hello, folks

Brooke: I am Brooke and True is my daughter. I wonder if you were able to revive her.

Doctor (walking away from Brooke): Brooke, True is dead and I am sorry for your loss

Brooke (hyperventilating, she falls down on the ground): OH God, I can't breathe

Thirty seven year old Lucas (helping Brooke to her feet): Just breathe, Brooke

Brooke (hysterical, she pushes Lucas away from her): You will never understand me so please leave me alone

Peyton (pulling Brooke into a tight embrace): You can lean on me, sweetheart

Brooke (heartbroken, she cries into Peyton's arms):I Lost MY BABY! I LOST MY BABY! I LOST MY BABY!

Peyton (stroking Brooke's hair): You will never be alone

Fourteen year old Sawyer (joining in the bear hug between Peyton and Brooke): Poor Brooke

Thirteen year old Lucky (to Lucas): Dad, what happens to people after they die?

Lucas: Lucky, people become angels after they die.

Lucky: So True is now an angel?

Lucas: Yes, sweetheart

Scene 3: Victoria Davis' house

Situation: The doorbell rings and a very tired Victoria Davis answers the door. Crying, a heartbroken Brooks stands outside on the porch. She is soaking wet due to the pouring rain and thunder.

Victoria (ushering Brooke into the house): What is your problem this time around?

Brooke (hysterical, she yells): I sent you over ten text messages and five voice messages. Where were you when I needed you the most?

Victoria (yawning): I was asleep

Brooke (crying): True is dead as the result of suicide tonight. I found True hanging from her bedroom ceiling. I drove True to the hospital where the doctor pronounced her to be dead.

Victoria (unsympathetic): I am not surprised that True committed suicide. I predicted she would kill herself all along because I didn't love her. I never understood how you could love her when she was a product of your rape.

Brooke (angry, she charges at Victoria): Please shut up

Victoria (offended): Excuse me, young lady, I am your mother

Brooke (sobbing, she slams the door behind her): You were never my mother, you are dead to me.


	19. Wait for me on the other side

Date:12-20-2024

Brooke's p.o.v

Hallelujah

Even in death

Always right behind you

Voice of the voiceless

Eyes of a dove wait for me on the other side

Never forget me


	20. Our ungodly hour

Alternate universe: Brooke, Xavier and True

Date: 4-7-2008

City: Las Vegas, Nevada

Place: The Club-The bar

Situation: Xavier meets Brooke for the first time

Bartender: Sir, how may I help you?

Xavier: I would like a margarita

Bartender (giving John a margarita): Here you go

Xavier (taking a sip of the drink): Thanks

Brooke (sitting down beside Xavier): Hello, beautiful

Xavier: Do we know each other, ma'am?

Brooke: I have dreams about you

Bartender (to Brooke): Ma'am, what are you going to drink?

Brooke: I will have whatever this gentleman next to me is drinking

Bartender (giving Brooke a margarita): This margarita is for you

Brooke (taking a sip of the drink): Thanks

Xavier (drunk): Do you want to have sex with me?

Brooke (drunk): Yes

(Holding hands, an intoxicated Xavier and Brooke exit the club. They ride in a taxi to a nearby hotel where they have sex) 

* * *

><p>Scene: A wedding chapel- Later that night<p>

Action: (Hand in hand, ab intoxicatedc Brooke and Xavier walk toward the altar. An Elvis impersonator performs their wedding ceremony)

Elvis: Do you take this woman to be your wife?

Xavier (putting a ring on Brooke's finger): I do

Elvis: Do you take this man to be your husband?

Brooke: I do

Elvis: I pronounce you to be husband and wife

(Passionately, Brooke and Xavier kiss each other)

Scene: The next morning-The Hotel

Action: Disorientated, Brooke wakes up beside Xavier in bed

Brooke (frightened, she yells): Who are you?

Xavier (showing off his wedding ring): I am Xavier. We are married. Remember?

Brooke (yelling): I don't know you. We are not married.

Xavier: By the state of Nevada, we are indeed married

(Nauseous, Brooke runs to the bathroom where she vomits. Feeling refreshed, Brooke then embraces the outside world. She deals with the mess that is known as her life. Xavier refuses to get a divorce)

* * *

><p>Date: 4-15-2008<p>

Place: Los Angelos

Scene: Brooke and Xavier's house

Situation: Brooke has been experiencing severe morning sickness. She discovers she is pregnant and Xavier is mad about it.

Action: Xavier catches Sarah vomiting in the toilet

Xavier (rubbing Brooke's back): What is the matter with you?

Brooke (coughing): It must be a bug or something that I ate

Xavier (offers Brooke a peppermint and water): Really?

Brooke (enjoying the condiments): Definitely

Xavier: Maybe I should take you to the hospital

Brooke (checking the calender on the bathroom wall): I am late

Xavier (confused): Late for what?

Brooke (worried): I am late for my period

Xavier (stressed): What does a missed period mean?

Brooke (touching her stomach): I am pregnant

Xavier: It might be a false alarm. I don't want to have any children.

Brooke (pulls an unused pregnancy test out from underneath the sink cabinet): This test will be able to tell us the truth

Xavier (exiting the bathroom): I'll wait outside

Time Period: Ten minutes later

Brooke (panicky, she exits the bathroom): Our lives have changed forever

Xavier (sits on the bed with his face in his hands): How so?

Brooke (crying tears of joy): I am pregnant. The test results turned out to be positive.

Xavier (angry, he yells): You know how much I didn't want a baby. How could you betray me?

Brooke: I have never cheated on you. You are the baby's father. You should be happy.

Xavier: I will love you if you have the abortion. I can take care of the expenses.

Brooke (hysterical): I am not having an abortion

(Silently, an angry Xavier leaves the room and Brooke cries herself to sleep)

* * *

><p>Date: 11-18-2008<p>

Place: One Tree Hill

Scene: Brooke and Xavier's house-The dining room

Brooke (eight months pregnant, she offers Xavier a plate of pancakes): Here is your breakfast, honey

Xavier (pushes his plate to the side): I never asked you to cook pancakes for breakfast. Do you ever listen, bitch?

Brooke (taken aback): Excuse me?

Xavier (pushes Brooke down on the ground): Are you deaf, bitch?

Brooke (fighting back tears): Now is not the time to fight. I am pregnant. I suggest for you to be quiet and eat your breakfast.

Xavier (hysterical): I have freewill. I don't give a damn about you or your stupid rules.

Brooke (yelling): You lied to me. You never loved me at all. Please leave me alone.

Xavier (angry, he kicks Brooke's stomach): Shut up!

Brooke (crying, she screams): Stop it, you're hurting the baby. I am bleeding.

Xavier: I don't care

(Brooke's cries for help fade into the background of his mind)

Place: Hospital recovery room

Situation: Brooke has been hospitalized for having both heartburn and high blood pressure. Lucas and Peyton are kind enough to visit Brooke.

Peyton (worried, she runs into the room): Brooke...

Lucas: Brooke...

Brooke (coughing): Hello my friends

Peyton (sits down at Brooke's bedside): I am sorry that I couldn't come sooner.

Brooke (coughing): At least you are here right now

Lucas (angry, he looks around for Xavier): Where is Xavier?

Brooke: He is at home. He almost made me to miscarry the baby.

Peyton (squeezes Brooke's hand): How serious is your condition?

Brooke (places a hand over her heart): I have been dealing with heartburn and high blood pressure. The doctor says my high blood pressure might be the onset of Preeclampsia.

Peyton (shocked): Preeclampsia?!

Brooke: Preeclampsia is a condition characterized by high blood pressure and the presence of protein in the urine. Preeclampsia normally affects pregnant women.

Peyton (crying): I am so sorry that you have go through your pregnancy alone

Brooke (choked up): Its ok, I have been getting used to it. I can take care of myself and the baby.

Lucas (embracing Brooke): I will here for you one hundred percent

Brooke: It won't be easy for me to move on from Xavier

Peyton: Brooke, you are in a toxic abusive relationship. Xavier is never going to change. Maybe you should live with Lucas and me.

Brooke: I'll think about it

Lucas: Brooke, Xavier is going to kill you someday

Brooke: True needs a father

Peyton: Lucas and I can help you take care of her

Brooke: I'll think about it

Lucas: I hope you will make the best decision

Brooke: I will

* * *

><p>Date: 12-20-2008<p>

Scene:The Delivery Room

Action: Brooke endures a long and difficult labor. Peyton and Victoria support Brooke in Xavier's absence.

Brooke (screaming as she holds onto Peyton): AHA..AHA..AHA..AHA

Peyton (emotional, she strokes Brooke's hair): It grieves my heart to see you in pain, my friend

Brooke (sobbing): I am having my first baby. I shouldn't be in this much pain. A long and difficult labor, is this normal for first time mothers?

Peyton (sniffling): God bless your heart. You are a warrior princess.

Brooke: I thank you for being my laboring coach

Peyton (laughing): No problem

Victoria (annoyed): I don't know what I am doing here. Brooke, you don't need my help.

Brooke (squeezing Victoria's hand): Your presence is greatly appreciated

Doctor (walking into the room): Brooke, its time for your annual checkup

Brooke (praying): Please let me be fully dilated

Doctor (checking Brooke's cervix): Your cervix is not fully dilated to ten centimeters

Everyone (shocked): What?!

Doctor: Brooke, you are still in the beginning stages of labor

Brooke (exhausted, she complains): I don't know how long I can keep on going. Whenever will I reach the pushing stage?

Doctor (leaving the room): Just have patience. You will be fully dilated in no time. I'll be back to check you again.

Victoria (packing up Brooke's things): So its another false alarm just like the previous days. We should get back to work then.

Brooke (in the middle of a painful contraction): The birth is imminent, no doubt. We must stay put and wait for the baby to come.

Victoria (with a sigh): Alright

Brooke (grabs hold of her stomach in pain): Ouch..

Peyton (concerned): Whats the matter?

Brooke: The baby just did a somersault

Peyton: True might be a gymnast someday

Brooke (laughing): maybe

Peyton (leaving the room): I have to talk to Lucas

Scene: The Waiting Room

Peyton (sitting beside Lucas): Hello Love

Lucas (looks up from his book): How is Brooke and the baby doing?

Peyton: Brooke's labor is going painfully slow. The labor can probably can go on throughout the night. Prayers are much needed.

Lucas (worried): So its really that serious?!

Peyton (choked up): Yes

Lucas (touching Peyton's growing baby bump): How are you feeling?

Peyton (rubbing her stomach): Brooke's condition has given me insight on what to expect

Lucas: When are you going to tell Brooke about the pregnancy?

Peyton: I am planning to tell Brooke sometime after True's birth. I don't want my happiness to overshadow her joy.

Victoria (panicky, she approaches Lucas and Peyton): Brooke's labor is progressing really fast. Its almost time for the baby to be born.

(Peyton kisses Lucas and then walks with Victoria back to the delivery room where Brooke is getting ready to push)

Scene 3: The Hospital-Delivery Room-Brooke is giving birth

Brooke(crying out in pain, she screams): AHA..AHA..AHA

Obgyn: Brooke, you need to stop pushing

Brooke(having an urge to push again): I can't...I can't stop pushing..I want this baby to come out of me

Obgyn: Brooke, please stop pushing right now

Brooke(worried): Why?

Obgyn: The baby has changed positions. The baby's butt is coming out first before her head.

Brooke: So what?

Obgyn: You won't be able to push this baby out because it is breached

Brooke: And yet I want to try to push her out

Obgyn(inserting a vacuum into Brooke's vagina): Then I will have to use a vacuum

Brooke (crying as she screams from contractions): AHA..AHA..AHA

Peyton (squeezing Brooke's hand): You can do this, Brooke, I have faith in you

Brooke (still screaming, she grabs hold of Peyton): AHA..AHA..AHA

Victoria (stroking Brooke's hair): You are very strong, my darling daughter

Brooke (sobbing, she begs anyone): OH GOD, I just hate breached babies. Can someone please get this baby out of me?

Obgyn: Brooke, you can always have a cesarean section

Brooke (still determined): No, I refuse to have a cesarean section

Victoria (yelling at Brooke): You could die if you have this baby naturally

Brooke (in between contractions): I don't want you and Peyton to fight over who will be in the delivery room with me. I want both of you to witness the birth.

Peyton (stroking Brooke's hair): I understand

Brooke (struggling through a really bad contraction): AHA..AHA...AHA

Obgyn (assuring Brooke): The baby will see the light at the end of the tunnel if you keep on pushing harder

Brooke (continuing to push): OK, I am working on it

Obgyn (pulling the baby out of Brooke): Bear down, Brooke, push more harder.

Brooke (overcome with pain and pressure, she screams): AHA..AHA..AHA

Obgyn (giving the baby to Brooke to hold): Here is your beautiful daughter, Brooke

Brooke (sobbing as she holds the baby): I love you, my precious miracle baby

Peyton (overcome with emotion): True Elizabeth Davis is just so cute. Ted is just as beautiful as her wonderful mother.

Victoria (choked up): I love my granddaughter

Scene: Hospital Delivery Room- After True's birth

(Brooke is resting in the bed still recovering from giving birth to her daughter, True Elizabeth Davis)

Brooke(to Peyton): I have been waiting for True for so long that I can't believe she is here, she is finally here with me

Peyton: Thankfully, the wait is over now and I can exhale

Brooke(looking down at True who is resting in her arms): Wow, Ted, you are surely a very big girl. You are the cutest little thing that I have ever seen in my life.

Obgyn: Brooke, I have some bad news for you

Brooke(with curiosity): What is it?

Obgyn: You can't have anymore children as the result of having complications during the birth of your daughter

Brooke(choked up): I understand

Obgyn(leaving the room): Good luck to you, Brooke Davis

Brooke(with a sad tone in her voice): thanks

Victoria(yelling): How could you do this to me?

Brooke(confused): I don't understand

Victoria(still yelling): I want you to give me some more grandchildren

Brooke: I have already given you a grandchild

Victoria: But still one grandchild is never enough because we have a family business to run

Brooke: True will help us run Clothes Over Bros

Victoria: True is a bastard so she isn't entitled to ownership over the store

Brooke: Whatever happened to loving your granddaughter?

Victoria: You were raped, therefore I don't really have to love True. True has brought disgrace upon our family and we will never be the same again.

Brooke: Come on, I have just given birth and you want to start again with all of this crap

Victoria: You could of had it all, baby girl. I expected for you to marry a rich man and to have a lot of children.

Brooke: I am sorry for ruining your plans

Victoria: I refuse to accept your apology because you have ruined my life in the process of destroying your reputation

Brooke(crying): How can you be so coldhearted?

Victoria(leaving the room): It is a little thing known as life so get used to it

Lucas (walking into the room): Uncle Lucas is now in the building

Peyton: Elvis is now in the building

Lucas(laughing): Yeah

Brooke (placing True in Lucas' arms): True say hello to your Uncle Lucas

Lucas (holding True in his arms): I have been waiting all day for you, precious little angel

Brooke: Luke, I apologize for making you wait outside the delivery room. I needed female support.

Lucas: Brooke, I understand you and forgive you. I heard you screaming from outside the delivery room. I became worried about your health and the baby's health. Was giving birth really that hard and painful for you?

Brooke (choked up): I was in a lot of pain because True was breached. True's butt was coming out first before her head. Her position required for the doctor to use a vacuum.

Lucas (choked up): I am happy that you survived through the giving birth process. I can't imagine my life without you or True in it.

Brooke (wiping a tear away from her eyes): The feeling is mutual

Peyton (to Lucas): When can I hold my goddaughter?

Lucas (placing True in Peyton's arms): You can hold True right now

Peyton (holding True, she says to the sleeping baby): You are surely a miracle, precious little princess

Brooke (crying): I wish Victoria could love me nearly as much as I love True

Lucas: By the way, Hurricane Victoria passed me by on her way out of the delivery room. I remember she cursed me out.

Brooke (sobbing): Welcome to the club, Luke. Today is the day when everything changes.

Lucas: Its Victoria's loss and not yours

Brooke: Its Xavier's lost as well

(Brooke continues to endure hardship until one day she and True decide to break free from Xavier)


End file.
